


Little Beach Day

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Little Beach Day

“Daddy, is Moana out there?” You asked as you pointed out toward the horizon. John looked up at you from the book he was reading and he couldn’t help but smile at the sand you had smudged across your cheek and in your pigtails. Days like this when the two of you had a break from hunting where you could let the worries of the world slip away were his favorite. He forced his eyes off your sweet face to follow your finger toward the ocean. He nodded and looked back at you, squinting against the bright Florida sunshine.

“Yea baby girl. She is out there.” You nodded, a look of concentration on your face as you dropped your arm and looked back at the Gulf of Mexico.

“Daddy…” You said after a few minutes. You glanced back over at him and he tilted his head slightly. “Can we make a boat to go find her? I wanna be her friend cuz she has a piggy.” John laughed and shook his head as he sat forward in his beach chair to get level with your eyes.

“Sorry baby girl, you’re too little to make a boat to go that far.” A pout crossed your face.

“But Moana did it!” You whined and John nodded.

“Yes she did, little one…” he paused for a moment to come up with a different plan of attack and he smiled as a warm breeze blew across his face. “but she also had the wind in her sails, remember? If we built a boat, the wind would blow us right back to shore.” Your face softened into a smile as a second breeze blew across the water toward you and you giggled.

“Oh! You’re so smart, Daddy.” you said as you went back to digging a mote around your sand castle. John chuckled and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the rest of his day off.

“That’s what Daddy’s are for baby girl.”


End file.
